The Answer exceeds the number of Questions
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Brittany has been attacked and the one person she needs and wants is Santana, but she can't be there for her. Who will be? But the question on everyone's lips is; Who attacked Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

**Answers do not equal the amount of Questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Wish I did.**

**Summary: Brittany has been attacked and the one person she needs and wants is Santana, but she can't be there for her. Who will be? But the question on everyone's lips is; Who attacked Brittany?**

A faint ringing of a phone could be heard in the darkness that was Santana's room. She had only been in bed a few hours and she was tired, and whoever was on the other end of the phone. Is dead.

"What?". Growled Santana as she answered the phone.

"Santana? It's Rachel Berry. Please don't hang up. It's important". Said Rachel on the other end of the phone.

"Man-hands? What the hell do you want at 2am?". Asked Santana as she glanced at her clock.

"It's Britt". Replied Rachel. There was silence at the other end of the phone as Santana tried to process what exactly Rachel Berry had said. The one person she would not expect to be calling her about Brittany, her best friend.

"I'll be there in two minutes". Said Santana as she was pulling on some pants, she then grabbed her jumper and grabbed her keys and wallet and ran out of her house. She jumped into her car and broke road laws just trying to get to Rachel's house. Santana parked her car in Rachel's driveway and jumped out of her car and ran up the pathway to Rachel who was standing arms crossed leaning against her front door. Santana went to walk past Rachel, but Rachel wouldn't budge.

"Let me in man-hands!". Growled Santana as she tried to push Rachel but she wouldn't budge once again.

"Santana. It's bad. I'm just warning you". Said Rachel as she stepped to the side and let Santana in. Santana gulped and stepped through the Berry Thresh hold. Santana gasped upon entering the lounge room. Lying on the lounge was Brittany, her best friend, her sister, her life, who was covered from head to toe in blood.

"San". Whispered Brittany. Santana hurried over and knelt before Brittany's head.

"Sweetie, what happened?". Asked Santana as she wiped Brittany's fringe from her forehead.

"I was attacked". Whispered Brittany. Santana swore. She promised to look after her; but she failed.

"I was driving home from a party, and I seen someone lying on the ground. So, I stopped and walked over and seen it was Brittany. I went to take her to the hospital, but she didn't want me too. So I brought her here instead". Said Rachel. Santana nodded.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your lounge". Cried Brittany. It was only then that Santana noticed the Berry's lounge which was normally white, is now red; blood red.

"It's okay sweetie, I told you, it's fine. But we need to get you to the hospital and get you checked over". Said Rachel as she went and sat next at Brittany's feet on the lounge.

It was only then that Santana realised that Brittany was scared to go outside the way she coward into the lounge more. Brittany started to cry saying she couldn't. Santana looked at Rachel, frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Rachel nodded at Santana saying she knew what to do, so she leant forward and took a hold of both of Rachel's hands.

"Brittany, sweetie, you need to listen to me. Nothing, and I repeat nothing, or anyone is going to hurt you, I promise. It's going to feel like every two seconds there's someone watching or going to hurt you, but I promise, everything is going to be okay. San and I are always here for you, and so is the rest of the Glee Club, okay?". Asked Rachel.

"Okay". Whispered Brittany as she wiped her tears away and sat up.

"Okay, are you okay to walk to the car?". Asked Rachel as she stood up. Brittany nodded her head.

"Okay come on". Said Rachel as she led the injured Brittany and the Frozen Santana to her car. They then drove to the hospital in silence. None of them knowing what to say or do to make Brittany feel better.

/

When the doctor had taken Brittany away to the exam room, Santana turned to Rachel and stared at her. Trying to realise who the person sitting next her was. Rachel felt stares to the side of her face and turned to Santana.

"What? Have I got something on my face?". Asked Rachel as she felt around her face.

"No". Replied Santana.

"Then what are you staring at?". Asked Rachel.

"How'd you know what Brittany is feeling?". Asked Santana. Rachel sighed and took a deep breath in.

"Sometimes the footy people go too far, and I bleed, a lot, and I always feel like someone is watching me. But the difference between me and Brittany is that she has someone here. I didn't". Said Rachel as Santana looked down at her hands in shame.

"I'm sorry Rachel. For everything I ever done". Whispered Santana.

"It's okay, I forgave you a very long time ago for that". Replied Rachel as she placed her hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana shrugged it away and stood up.

"That's the thing, you shouldn't. You went through because of us Cheerios and the Jocks. You went through hell because of me. What happened to Brittany happened to you, but no-one was there for, and that's not right! It's all my fault. All my fault". Cried Santana as she sat back down and placed her head in her hands. Rachel put her arms around Santana as Santana cried into Rachel's shoulder.

"This isn't about Brittany is it?". Whispered Rachel. Santana shook her head no into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel sighed.

"San, you need to listen to me. What happened to Britt was not your fault. You couldn't have done anything, not a thing. You weren't there. You can't be in 10 places at once. You can only be in one place. Do not blame yourself. Brittany won't be able to stand to see you upset and blaming yourself. She's going to need the strong, supportive Santana that she knows and loves so well. Please don't blame yourself". Said Rachel as she rubbed her back.

"Okay, I won't blame myself. I need to be there for Brittany". Said Santana as she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Yes, for Brittany". Said Rachel as she both leaned back against the cold back of the chair. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, letting her know that she was there and wasn't going anywhere.

**So, this is just something I thought about awhile ago and only just typed it up. Let me know what you think. Read. Review. You know the drill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Santana, will you stop pacing!". Said Rachel as Santana stopped pacing for a minute, then started up again. Rachel groaned.

"I can't. I need Britt. I need to know she's okay. I can't sit still because I know she's going to be all I can think about. I can't stop thinking about what the jocks did to you". Whispered Santana as she looked at the ground.

"Santana, I told you. It's not your fault, what happened to me wasn't your fault. I told you the story because you asked, please stop thinking about it". Said Rachel as Santana sat back down next to Rachel.

"I can't. It's still going in my head". whispered Santana.

_Flashback;_

"_Rachel, please, I need to know what happened to you". Said Santana as she knelt in front of Rachel._

"_Why? So you can go tell the world? I don't think so". Replied Rachel._

"_Please Rach, I.. I just need to know". Whispered Santana. Rachel sighed._

"_On Mondays, I don't drive to dance. I walk there and back so I lose weight, since everyone is telling me I'm fat and that I need to lose weight. So, on my way home, I heard a noise, turned around and there was nothing there, so I kept walking until I heard it again. I then turned around and a wooden plank came flying at my head. My instincts came in and I ducked and ran. He then came up behind me and that's where it all goes blurry. I think I blacked out, because when I woke up next, I was in an ambulance being told to lay still. I had blood everywhere, and I was scared. I never told the police who did it because I didn't know, but I had an inkling when the hockey team were all staring at me". Said Rachel as she looked at her hands. _

"_It wasn't your fault you know". Said Santana as she wiped away the tears that had silently began to fall from Rachel's eyes._

"_I know"._

_End Flashback._

"Family for a Brittany Dickinson?". Asked a doctor as he came through the doors.

"Yes". Said Rachel and Santana in unison as they both stood up.

"Your friend has suffered from her attack two broken ribs, internal bleeding, a slight mild concussion and the facial contusions you can see. We want to keep her for a few days, but then you can take her home. Would you like to see her?". Asked the doctor. They both nodded.

/

A few hours later, both the girls were seated and Brittany's side. She had woken up not that long ago, but she soon fell back to sleep because she was too tired to stay awake.

"Rach, what if they don't find who did this?". Asked Santana as she laced her fingers through Brittany's.

"If they don't, then we hire a private detective and he will found out for us. I don't care how much it's going to cost. We are going to find out who hurt Brittany". Replied Rachel. Santana nodded.

"I'm just so angry! Who in their right mind would want to hurt Britt? She is the most sweetest, caring person I ever know, and she is so helpless and weak without me". Said Santana. Rachel nodded. They sat in silence before Rachel spoke again.

"Maybe that's it". Said Rachel.

"What?". Asked Santana.

"Maybe that's why they attacked her; because they know she is weak and helpless without you around her". Said Rachel as she turned to Santana.

"Are you saying it's someone from school?". Asked Santana.

"Could be, I mean, Karofsky can be a jerk, but I doubt he'd go this far, especially to Britt, and Jewfro? I wouldn't put it past him to do this and then report it on his blog... HIS BLOG! Crap, I completely forgot about it". Said Rachel as she reached into her bag and whipped out her phone.

"What are you doing?". Asked Santana confused as to what Rachel was doing.

"Jewfro, if anyone else at school knew what happened or did it, they would tell Jewfro and...". said Rachel as she trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?". Asked Santana. Rachel passed her phone shakily to Santana. Santana read the first sentence and growled.

"The slutty dumb blonde got what she deserved". Quoted Santana with a growl.

"Jewfro knows what happened, and neither one of us told anyone, which means he knew before hand, which means he did it or he knows who did it. Either way if he doesn't tell us the truth, the boys can kick his behind". Said Rachel.

"Not if I get to him first". Whispered Santana still reading his blog.

"San please, you know I don't condone violence, and this isn't an exception". Said Rachel as she grabbed her phone out of Santana's hands despite her protest.

"I'll be back in a moment". Said Rachel as she left the room. Santana nodded her head.

"Oh Britt, I am so sorry! I should have came to the party with you, and then you wouldn't have been walking outside by yourself! You know your curfew when you're alone is 5pm!". Said Santana as she rubbed Brittany's hand. A few minutes later, Rachel re entered.

"I just rang the club and Mr. Shuester, I told them what happened and for them not to come because she's asleep and needs rest, but they're all coming and they said they'll wait in the waiting room for hours if they have to". Said Rachel as she sat back down in her seat.

"Okay, but I wish they didn't". Whispered Santana.

"Why's that?". Asked Rachel.

"Because I want to show them my weakness, it's bad enough I have to show it to you". Replied Santana. Rachel got up and knelt in front of Santana.

"San, I'm not going to tell anyone if you want to be weak now. You can cry, scream whatever for as long as you want and if you want too, you can be the strong bitch you normally are". Said Rachel. Santana nodded, and it wasn't a few minutes before Santana started to cry. Rachel leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the crying girl and rubbed her back saying soft soothing words.

After a few minutes, Rachel felt her phone vibrate.

"Sweetie, the others are here, want to come and greet them with me?". Asked Rachel. Santana shook her head no.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Wash your face". Said Rachel as she kissed Santana's head and stood up and walked outside. When Rachel arrived in the waiting room, she was bombarded with questions. She also noticed Coach Sylvester, Principal Figgins and Miss. Pilsbury there as well.

"Shut up". Said Rachel quietly as everyone stopped talking.

"At this present moment, Brittany is asleep. She did wake up, but then she went back to sleep. Here's the story; at about 1:30 am this morning, I was driving down a street and seen a body lying on the ground, as I got closer I realised it was Brittany. I jumped out of the car and helped Brittany in, she didn't want to go to the hospital so I brought her to mine and called Santana. San then came over and we both brought her here. The doctor was giving her a check and stuff and he then came out and told us what was wrong". Rachel took in a deep breath, wiped away her tears and continued "From her attack, she received two broken ribs, a mild concussion and internal bleeding. Her face is the worst guys, it's pretty bad". Said Rachel. There was silence whilst everyone was processing what Rachel had just told them. Quinn started crying into Puck's shoulder whilst he rubbed her back.

"Can we see her?". Asked Mike.

"Um the doctor only allowed me and Santana in there because of a heated discussion between me and him". Said Rachel as the others smiled.

"But the next visiting hours start at 8, so if any of you want to go home and come back that's okay". Continued Rachel. The others just nodded but neither of them moved.

"Do you know who did it?". Asked Mr. Shuester.

"No I don't". Said Rachel.

"No, you don't? But I'm guessing you have a feeling". Said Matt.

"Yeah, San and I went on Jewfro's blog and there's stuff about the attack, and if you want to read it, it'd advise that you don't, there are some quite horrific things that are said. But San and I think that it was either Jewfro or someone else from school". replied Rachel.

"Jewfro is dead".

**So there you guys, there's the chapter you've all been waiting for ;).**

**Umm, read and review! And question, would anyone like Jacob's blog in the next chapt?**

**Love me.**


	3. Jacob's blog

**Okay so, people are wanting Jewfro's blog, and here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob, but I do own his actions and his words in this blog.**

To my dearest and faithful readers and viewers, it is I, Jacob, your man to everything and anything going on at WMHS. It has come to my attention that a certain doey eyed blonde cheerio has been attacked. And do you know what? The slutty dumb blonde got what she deserved. Those snobby cheerios walk around school with poles stuck up their arses as if they own the place. Well, it's about time one of them got knocked of their high horse and got what they deserve! Maybe the others will follow as well?

Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. She was beautiful wasn't she? Oh wait, I should say is beautiful, because she's not dead. My sources say that, wait for it boys, she was beautiful without any clothes on. What a pity I didn't get to see, does anyone have photos? I wouldn't mind getting me some Berry action however, I mean damn, have you seen those legs? I wouldn't mind having them wrapped around my waist.

Also according to my sources, they liked it when they sat on top of her and continuous punched her in the face and then they watched her squirm and bleed, then undressed her, took photos then you wanna know what happened?... Well to bad you can't, that's for me and my sources to know and for you to never find out.

What I want to know is that are the cheerios going to do without their Brittany? Or should I say, what's Coach Sylvester going to do? That girl, I gotta say, may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's pretty fine. You're all wondering who did it? Well, let me tell you this...;

You're never going to find out. This person's smart, and he is strong, boy is he strong. Now, onto another order of business, it turns out, Miss Santana Lopez, broke down at the sight of her best friend, it also said that she tried to kill herself? I wonder if that is true?

A Miss Fabray is going out with the new boy Sam, we got a blonde couple, she's hot and he's.. a Jockey. Then there's Miss Berry and Mr Hudson, they're still together. Oh how I wish she was mine, I would rock her world, if you know what I mean.

Anyways, that is all for now my lovely readers, let me leave this to you;

Who do YOU think attacked Brittany? A jock? A teacher? A student?

**So there you go guys, here's Jacobs's blog, answer his question in your review **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you all read Jacob's blog, but let me give you two hints as to who it is, it's not Jacob, nor is it Mr. Shue. But, the first person to review will get a clue as to who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.**

"Rach, you okay?". Asked Finn as he sat down next to me on the lounge. It was a few days after Britt's attack and we were all at mine, my dad's were still away on business so I invited everyone over. Britt however is upstairs having a nap, she's still pretty drugged up from her medication.

"Mmm, I'm okay". I replied as Finn wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I sighed.

"You sure? You seem to be pretty out of it". Replied Finn.

"Well, that's what you get I guess when you find one of your close friends bashed and then you read Jacob's blog online and it has got some description of her attack. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?'. I snapped but then I sighed when I realised what I had just said.

"I'm sorry". I replied. Finn sighed and pulled me in closer.

"It's okay Rach, everything's going to be okay, I promise". Whispered Finn as he rubbed my back and kissed me on the head. Everyone was spread around my lounge room, either talking in small groups, or watching the movie that Kurt had put on. After a few minutes of silence, we heard a scream coming from upstairs. Santana and I looked at each other before we both bolted up into my spare room which had Brittany tossing and turning and kicking her feet. We ran over to her and woke her up, but Brittany sat up sweat dripping from her forehead and tears running down her cheeks. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany while I held her hand.

"It's going to be okay Britt, we promise. No-one's going to hurt you. We promise". I whispered as Santana continued to hold Brittany as she cried. After a few minutes, Brittany fell back to sleep with Santana holding her. I nodded my head and walked back downstairs where the other's had remained. As I walked down the stairs, all conversations had stopped and all eyes were on me.

"She's okay she just had a bad night mare, but guys, please, don't go nere her. Kurt, I know you're an honourary girl, but she can't handle males, she couldn't even have a male doctor come within 2ft of her". I said as I made my way down the stairs and onto the seat next to Finn.

"How do you know this?". Asked Kurt looking at me. I sighed and looked down.

"Because I was once in her position". I replied as Finn squeezed my hand. When I started dating Finn, I told him about what happened. Him and Santana are the only two that know.

"You were what?". Asked Kurt staring at me as if it'd grown two heads.

"I was attacked by one of the guys from school, someone took a prank to far". I replied whispering. Everyone sat in shock.

"But guys, what Rachel's saying is true, Britt can't handle any boys going nere her, so we'd appreciate it for her sake for you guys not to go nere her okay?". said Santana coming down the stairs. All of the guys nodded their heads. I, look the good host I am, stood up and asked what everyone wanted for dinner.

"Guys, I am taking orders for dinner, the majority will win". I said. As soon as I said that, I was bombarded with orders, although after awhile, it was decided that we would have Chinese. It'd ordered the food and then went and sat back down next to Finn. We were talking normally as if nothing had ever happened, it all felt...normal. Until the doorbell rang, I went to get up and pay, but Noah got to the door and had paid before it'd even stood. I got up and walked over to Noah and helped him with the food.

"Thank you Noah, but you didn't have to do that for me, I could have paid. It is my house after all". I said as I grabbed a bag out of his hands.

"It's okay Rach, I wanted to do this". Replied Noah as he squeezed my shoulder. I smiled and walked back into the living room and placed the food on the table and grabbed my vegan dish and my chop sticks.

"Grab your dish and enjoy. Just don't spill it on the ground please?". I said as everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Finn and ate my dinner.

For the night, we sat around my lounge room talk and eating junk food, Brittany however was still upset the poor thing. I hope whoever did this gets into trouble, or he goes to jail before Santana or the boys get him. I'm staring at Santana, and I can see the protectiveness she has, but I can't see the caring. I mean, I've seen her caring, but by just looking at her, she looks scary. I know on first impression's I was scared, but now, getting to know Santana has helped, a lot.

"Is there something on my face Berry?". Asked Santana as she broke my thoughts. I shook my head.

"No sorry". I replied as I put my head down and ate the rest of my dinner, whilst Santana just rolled her eyes and got back to her dinner.

A few hours later, everyone had gone to bed except for Santana and me. Santana and I both sat at separate ends of the lounge with our legs tucked under us, we were watching a movie but neither of us were watching the movie.

"Santana?". I asked staring at the television but not really watching.

"Yeah?". Asked Santana.

"I know we're not really friends, but um, are you okay?". I asked looking at Santana. It was then, at that point, that Santana's cold exterior broke. She turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I just want Britt to be okay so I get my best friend back". Whispered Santana. I sighed and my heart broke towards her. I moved towards her and wrapped my arm around her.

"You will get your best friend back San, Britt loves you and she loves all of us, she will be back and she will be back to her normal self, I promise". I said as I rubbed her back. Santana just nodded her head on my chest.

"Rach?'. Asked Santana. I looked down at the latina in my arms.

"Yessum?". I asked.

"Thanks for being here, you truly are a good friend". Whispered Santana as she squeezed me. I smiled.

"Any time San. Any time".

**So there you go guys, next chapter. Read and Review. First review gets a special hint, but if I don't get enough reviews, there wont be another one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE.**

"San?". Asked a voice from inside the spare room. It'd been pacing outside the room Brittany was staying for awhile now, waiting for her to wake up, she was now finally awake. I walked into the room and seen Brittany sitting up, she looked better but she still didn't look to good.

"Hey Britt". I whispered as I went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Brittany.

"How are you?". Asked Brittany with that smile that I love so much.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that". I replied taking Britt's hand in my and rubbing it.

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you". I whispered. Brittany took her head and ran her hand through my hair, I sighed relaxing into her touch.

"San, you could never lose me. I'm going to live forever and ever and ever!". Said Brittany with a smile. I couldn't help but smile, Brittany always managed to make me feel better. Brittany pulled my hand and I laid down behind Brittany, wrapping my arms around her waist. Lying there, I could hear Brittany breathing, it made me relax because hearing her breath, meant she was alive. My best friend was alive; the person I love, I just haven't told her yet.

The next morning when I walked down the stairs, I saw Rachel sitting at her island in the kitchen with her head on the bench. I walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"Rach, you okay?". I asked as I walked over to the coffee and poured myself a cup.

"No, I didn't sleep a wink. I had a night mare". Replied Rachel.

"Oh, what was it about?". I asked as I went and sat down in front of Rachel.

"Brittany". Whispered Rachel. I sighed. I've been to worried about Brittany when I haven't stopped to think how Rachel must be handling it. She did find Britt after all.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I completely spaced about how bad this would be hurting you". I said as I reached forward and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. Rachel lifted her head of the table and looked at me.

"My mum's coming over. When it happened to me, she's the one who looked after me afterwards, now she's going to help me cope". Whispered Rachel. I smiled through the tears. Since reconnecting with Shelby, it was the best decision Rachel had ever made. Even tho we weren't really friends, I noticed which week she was at her mums because she always came to school with the biggest smile on her face. I smiled.

"That's nice of her". I whispered. Hopping, slightly wishing, that my mum was there for me, I sighed.

"Yeah, did you sleep last night?". Asked Rachel.

"Yes and no, I slept in the bed with Britt, because she needed me, but I think I needed her more then she needed me you know?". I asked. Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"I do know". Replied Rachel as she squeezed my hand just I had hers not only a few moments ago. I smiled knowing that even tho my mum wasn't here, I still had Rachel Berry; my new friend.

/

A few hours later, Rachel and I were seated in her living room waiting for Shelby to arrive. It seems as tho since Britt's attack, we've been living at Rachel's. I mean, Britt's parents aren't home, they don't even care what happened, my parents haven't even noticed I'm not even home. It is so annoying. Just then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it". Said Rachel as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her mother standing there. Upon opening the door, Rachel threw her arms around Shelby. I looked away to give them some time. I really wish my mum was here. After a few minutes, Rachel rejoined me on the lounge with Shelby in tow. We sat on the lounges talking. Shelby did most of the talking however. She told us not to blame ourselves, to keep our heads high and just to be there for Britt when she needed us. It was then, on that last note, that my tears that I've kept hidden for a few days, began to roll down my cheeks. I felt warm, soft arms wrap around me and I cried into their shoulder. After a few my tears subsided, I looked up expecting Rachel but seen Shelby instead.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened sweetie. It's not your fault for not being there. I know your blaming yourself for not being there, but you have to realise you can't be there 24/7 for her". Said Shelby as she rubbed my back. My tears started rolling again. I wish Shelby was my mum, Rachel was so lucky.

"Thank you so much Shelby". I sniffled as I looked up at Shelby.

"You're welcome sweetie". Said Shelby as she wiped my tears away with her thumbs. I wrapped my arms around Shelby once more, this time holding on and squeezing. Glad someone here knew what I was going through.

"Rach, come here". Said Shelby as she held one arm out to Rachel, while had the other one firmly wrapped around me. Rachel walked over and sat on Shelby's other side with wet cheeks. Shelby hugged both of us to her, Rachel and I both put our other arms around Shelby so we were partially hugging.

"You can't blame yourselves girls, what happened to Brittany wasn't your fault. The same as how what happened to Rachel wasn't mine or her dads faults. You're all amazing girls, no matter what's happened. The only thing you girls can do, is be there for each other when it's needed, and if you can't do that, then I will always be here for you as well". Said Shelby as she hugged both of us to her chest.

"Thanks Mum". Whispered Rachel as Shelby kissed her head.

"Thank you Shelby". I whispered as I felt her kiss my head as well.

**There you go guys, sorry about the late updates. My exams are going crazy, and this my first actual break. Just to be clear, this is going to be a Brittana fic. Read and Review guys and gals. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Wish I did.**

**I'm not sure about this fic anymore, it seems like no-one's reviewing? This might be my last chapter unless people actually review. Thanks.**

Today was the first day back at school after a week off and it so far wasn't going to well. Everyone was staring at Brittany, most of the guys were trying to undress her with their eyes, whilst the girls were looking at her sympathetically. Every time a guy looked at her, she got weaker and weaker. The bruises on her face had so far gone down, but you could still see the bruises and the marks on her face; you could still the pain in her eyes. We had all made sure that at least one guy and one girl were with her at all times, but at the moment, it's always San, Noah and me. Noah and Finn have both been amazing in this time, I don't know where it'd be without either of them.

"Rach?". Asked a voice from behind me, breaking myself out of my thoughts. I turned around and came face to face with Noah.

"Noah, what can I do for you?". I asked as I closed my locker.

"We need to talk". Said Noah as she dragged me into the choir room. I sat down on the chair and crossed my legs, waiting for Noah to speak, but after awhile, I realised I had to make the first move.

"Noah, what's up?". I asked tentatively. Noah sighed and sat down next to me.

"Rach, I can't just sit and do nothing. The cops and Principal Figgins haven't found who did this to Brittany and it's peeving me off. Brittany is a sweet innocent girl, and what happened to her is wrong. What happened to you was wrong. I know Jewfro has an idea of who did it, but Figgins won't let me touch him". Growled Noah. I placed my hand over his and felt him relax.

"I know Noah, trust me". I said. Noah looked up at me and seen something in my eyes.

"Rach, what are you hiding?". Asked Noah as I placed my hand in my lap and started fidgeting.

"Well, you know how Figgins said that you boys can't go nere him? Well, what about me?". I asked still trying to formulate my plan in my brain.

"Rach, what are you thinking?". Asked Noah.

"You'll see".

/

"Oi Berry, Puck tells me you have a plan on how to get Jewfro to confess". Smiled Santana as she leaned up against my locker later that afternoon after school.

"I do, and I've included you, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina into it. I've asked the others, but I don't have to ask you, I know you're in. Be at my house at 6. Just walk in and up to my room. We will be there. Be on time because Jewfro's coming at 6:30". I said as I walked away. I felt Santana staring at my back. I smiled. It's Rachel bitches, and Jewfro's going to get it.

A few hours later, I was putting on my new black dress that accentuated my curves. I was applying my make up when I heard the front door open, and heard the girls walking up my stairs. When they entered the room I smiled.

"So, Rach, tell us the plan". Smirked Santana as she sat down on the edge of my bed whilst Quinn walked over to me and started to do my hair. I smiled.

"Well, I may have invited Jewfro over here for a little "hook up" session". I said grinning as I air quoted the last part.

"You what?". Asked Santana. I laughed.

"That's what he thinks he's coming over for, but not really. I'm going to invite him in and up to my room, where you're going to be waiting. I sit him on the bed, and then you guys come out, we'll get the answers out of him, and if he tells anyone about what happened, we can simply pull the girl card saying he attacked his". I said smiling as I knew this plan was going to work. It had too. Everyone was staring at me as if it'd grown another head. But then they smiled.

"Girl, that is an epic plan, I'm glad we're in this because we are going to get it out of him, one way or another". Grinned Tina as everyone else nodded their agreement.

Not very long later, we heard the doorbell ring. I nodded at them and they made their way into the bathroom. I took a deep breath in and made my way down stairs. I opened and the door and seen Jacob standing there shifting from foot to foot. I invited him in with a sultry smile, and then grabbed his hand and pulled him up into my room. I smiled and pushed him onto my bed and took his jacket off. I then placed my knee on the bed between his legs and leaned forward, my lips inches away from his.

"I've waited so long for this". Whispered Jacob as he leaned forward and went to kiss me. I leaned back.

"There's someone else who wants to join". I smiled as Jacob's eyes went wide and the bathroom door opened to four very angry girls walking out.

"Hello Jacob". Growled Santana as they moved towards us and came to stand on my left side. My knee still firmly placed between his legs.

"We've come to play a little game called 40 questions. But, instead of you asking us questions, we're going to ask you questions". Smiled Quinn innocently as she came to stand on my other side whilst Tina and Mercedes stood beside them.

"First question, did you attack Brittany?". Asked Santana. Jacob looked at all of us trying to decide on if he should tell the truth or not. He then looked at me last and my foot got closer to his crotch in the process. He then shook his head.

"No". Said Jacob.

"Good answer". I replied as my foot stayed where it was. Quinn then took the next question.

"Where did you get the info about Brittany?". Asked Quinn.

"The news?". Asked Jacob answering the question.

"Wrong answer". I replied as my foot got closer to his crotch.

"I got an email". Squealed Jacob. Mercedes glared.

"Saying what?". Said Mercedes.

"That Brittany had been attacked and they sent me photos". Said Jacob.

"Who sent you the photos". I growled as I placed my foot on his crotch and pushed.

"Sam, Sam Evans, he's the one who sent me the pictures, that kid from glee".

**So, like I said, review, and if I don't get very many, I'll take this as no-one wanting to keep reading it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I wish I did.**

"Quinn, sit down and stop pacing". I said as I patted the bed next to me. Mercedes and Tina had already left promising not to tell anyone what we had found out until we knew for sure what happened, but Santana and Quinn were staying over. Quinn stopped in front of us, staring at the space, before she continued to start pacing again.

"I can't sit still. I just got told, that my boyfriend gave the pictures to Jewfro! And he looked serious! This is so stupid". Said Quinn. Santana growled and pulled Quinn onto the bed so she was seated between us.

"Listen Q, before you go off on a tangent and tell the police that he was the one that gave him the photos, you need to ask him straight out, maybe he has a reason or maybe he wasn't there but he got the photos?". Said Santana. I looked at Santana, of all people, she should be the one who wants him to get in trouble.

"San, are you okay?". I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't want to believe that Sam could have done this, I mean, I saw his face after Rachel had told him what happened, he wanted to be sick". Replied Santana. She did have a good point, he did look like he was going to be sick.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. Quinn, tomorrow's Saturday, you go to Sam's house and confront him about it. Ask him what happened, if he was there, etc etc, you know what to ask. We've already promised that we won't say anything to anyone else until we know for sure, okay? Does that sound good?". I asked looking between the two. They both nodded.

"Good, I'm going to make some snakes and drinks, I'll be back. Shower's there if you want it. There's clean towels in there too". I said as I jumped of my bed and wandered downstairs into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I heard movement in the kitchen, I turned around and found Santana.

"Hey San, where's Quinn?". I asked as I went back to my cooking.

"She's having a shower". Said Santana as she slipped onto the stool and grabbed a carrot stick. We sat in silence before I broke it, I had to tell someone.

"San, if you had just broken up with someone, and the next day you kissed a guy, would you feel bad?". I asked as I kept my eyes down.

"Not if it was the right thing to do, Rach, when did you and Finn break up?". Asked Santana as she stopped chewing on the carrot stick.

"Um, the day after Britt came home". I replied.

"But that's been awhile, why haven't you told me? Who'd you hook up with?". Asked Santana.

"I didn't tell you because that was when we weren't friends but we were and I kinda, sorta, well, maybe, kinda hooked up with Noah". I said.

"You hooked up with Noah and I'm only finding out now? Wow, must've been some kiss". Replied Santana.

"San, you've only just become one of my closest friends. And yes, it was a good kiss". I replied smiling.

"Is that why you broke up with Finn?". Asked Santana eyeing me carefully. I didn't want to tell her the reason why, because she was the reason why. I looked at Santana carefully. She sighed and looked down.

"It was me wasn't it?". Asked Santana as she looked at my face. I nodded my head.

"He told me that the night I was going to sleep with Jesse, he slept with you, even thou he said he didn't. I mean, I can't hate him for it, but I do because he's making it so much worse. He keeps on telling me about the dreams he has of you. He told me the other day that you two hooked up, while we were still together". I said. Santana's anger came through , but I spoke up before she replied.

"Which I know is complete and utter bull, because the supposed day you two hooked up, you were here. And he's just lying". I replied sniffling as I turned back to finishing dinner. I heard Santana sigh before I heard her walking across the kitchen floor and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Rach, you're now one of my best friends, I would never hurt you intentionally. Especially hook up with your boyfriend, that's just wrong. I wouldn't before and I wouldn't now". Said Santana.

"But with Britt back at school..". I started before I got cut off again.

"With Britt back at school and at home now, you're still my friend, as you can tell with me usually driving you both to school and sleeping here". Continued Santana I had no time to respond before Quinn walked in.

"What's going on?". Asked Quinn cautiously as she entered the kitchen.

"Finn the douche is what's going on". Replied Santana as she took her previous seat at the kitchen bench. I quickly wiped my tears away before turning back to them. Quinn sighed, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around.

"It's okay Rach, Finn's a douche and doesn't deserve you. Plus, I heard you've got your eye on Puck". Said Quinn as she I chocked back a laugh.

"You told her?". Asked Santana shocked.

"Nope, Puck told me". Replied Quinn as she sat down next to Santana.

"Ahhh, Puck is like a girl when it comes to his gossiping". We all laughed. I thought for a moment before I decided to speak.

"What do we do about Sam?". I asked.

"Well, Quinn's still going to go to his house tomorrow and find out what the hell is going on, but I have a gut feeling something else is going on. I don't think he attacked Britt, I think he was forced into giving Jewfro the pictures". Replied Santana.

"I agree, but what could they be black mailing him with?". I asked looking back and forth between them.

" I don't know, I really don't know". Said Quinn as she played with her hands. Santana reached forward and laid her hands on top of Quinn's.

"It's going to be okay Q, promise". Said Santana squeezing Quinn's hand. Seeing this new Santana, my best friend Santana, I knew that she would never hook up with Finn whilst me and him were together, I sighed. Things are just so stupid. Finn's a douche, I think I like Puck, I'm friends with Satan and head cheerleader and one of our friends may have attacked Brittany or know who it is. I sure hope this story has a happy ending.

**There you guys, next chapter. Sorry about the delay in posting, just finished my finals and just waiting on my results and uni applications.**

**Read and review please**

**First 5 get a special treat **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee. This story line might be coming to a close soon.**

The next morning, I woke up to Santana spooning me from behind, and Quinn draping her arm and legs over my body. I smiled. I like having real friends. I just hope they don't get angry when I tell them I'm catching up with Jesse tonight. I laid there for awhile before I carefully untangled myself from my new friends and wondered down the stairs. Just as I was at the bottom of the stairs, the door bell rang. I smiled, great timing! I walked over to the front door and opened it to find Brittany standing there

"Hey Britt, come on in". I said smiling as I stepped aside to let her in. Brittany smiled and walked in.

"Hey Rach! Do you know where San is?". She asked.

"Yeah, her and Quinn are upstairs in bed still". I replied smiling as I walked to the kitchen with Brittany following.

"What sleepy heads". Said Brittany with a small laugh. I smiled. I started to cook everyone breakfast while Brittany sat on the stool.

"Britt, can I ask you a question?". I asked.

"Of course my Rachie Poo". Replied Brittany. I smiled lightly.

"Have you been having nightmares from that night?". I asked as I seen Brittany's smile go. Brittany then nodded.

"Most nights since the attack I've been having nightmares. The first night I had my nightmare, I was raped as well as attacked. Now, every other night, my friends are getting raped and attacked. I can't get it off my mind". Replied Brittany with a shutter. I stopped the cooking for a moment and moved over to Brittany and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. It was time I told my fear to someone.

"Every night, since the attack, I've been having nightmares as well. But it's all about you. Every dream is me seeing you be attacked, and not being able to stop you from being hurt. The one thing, that's killing me, is the what ifs, what if I had gotten there earlier and could have stopped you from getting hurt". I said as I felt Brittany shutter again. Brittany wrapped one arm around me, whilst my arm was still wrapped around her.

"Rach, even if you got there earlier, you wouldn't have been able to help. From the parts that I can remember, he was fairly strong". she says " And plus, you did help me". Continued Brittany.

"How?" I asked. How have I possibly helped her?

"You found me when I was hurt, and ever since that day, you have continuously helped put me back together again, I felt like humpty dumpty when he gets put back together again. You saved me Rach, and for that, I'll be forever grateful". Said Brittany as she put her other arm around me and hugged me. I didn't even realise I was crying until I realised my cheeks were wet. Brittany noticed as well and wiped my tears away.

"Britt, how about you stay here tonight and we will see if either of us have a nightmare?". I said as Brittany nodded her head.

"Sounds okay to me". Replied Brittany with a slight smile. I smiled back at her and gave her one last squeezy hug, before getting back to breakfast. Brittany sat back down at the stool.

"Oh wait, hold up". I said as I dashed into the study and came back with a small neatly wrapped box. I walked over to Brittany and smiled and handed her the present. Brittany's smile lit up the whole kitchen. Brittany ripped open the present to find a pink plastic duck. Brittany squealed.

"Turn it over". I replied smiling. Brittany turned the duck over and looked at the bottom to find the word **Friends ** written at the of the duck in thick, black writing. Brittany sniffled.

" You're my friend?". Asked Brittany.

"Always and forever". I replied as Brittany threw her arms around my neck once again.

"Thanks Rachie Poo". Said Brittany she kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"No worries Britty, now I must get back to cooking, otherwise we will have one cranky Santana and one cranky Quinn with no breakfast". I said as I pulled back out of the hug and walked back to the bench.

"You are right. San is angry without breakfast". Said Brittany with a giggle as she started to play with her duck. I smiled, at least someone was back to normal.

Just as breakfast was ready, Quinn and Santana stumbled down the stairs looking half asleep.

"SAN!". Squealed Brittany as she hurled herself into Santana's arms.

"Britt? When did you arrive?". Mumbed Santana as we all sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"About 20 minutes ago". I replied smiling lightly. Quinn looked at Brittany, then at me.

"Why does it look like you two were crying?". Asked Quinn noticing our red blotchy eyes.

"Because we kinda were. Oh look what Rachie Poo got me". Said Brittany as she grabbed the pink duck from her pocket. Quinn and Santana smiled.

"I lost the other one when I got hurt, so Rachie Poo brought this one for me". Replied Brittany with a smile. Santana smiled.

"Well, isn't that nice of Rachie Poo". Said Santana with a giggle as I poked my tongue out to her whilst the others laughed at us. We ate in silence for a while before I broke it. I had to tell where I was going tonight.

"Um guys, I won't be home tonight, I'll be catching up with a friend". I said as took a sip of my juice.

"Oh yes, and who's this friend?". Asked Quinn as she took a bite of her omelette.

"Jesse". I replied. Santana spat her drink out that went all over Brittany.

"As in Jesse St. James, Jesse?". Asked Santana.

"Yes". I replied.

"As in Jesse St. Douche, Jesse, the one who egged you?". Asked Quinn.

"Yes, and end of discussion. I'm seeing tonight for dinner, Jesse and I have spoken about everything and I forgive him". I said as the others nodded their heads.

A few hours later, Rachel was out on her date. The glee club members were all at Rachel's house watching movies. Brittany and Santana had taken over one of the lounges and Brittany had her lap in Santana's lap. Half through the next movie, Brittany had woken up breathing and gasping deep.

"Britt, are you okay?". Asked Santana worriedly.

" I need a phone". Whispered Brittany.

"I don't have one sweetie". Replied Santana as she pushed Brittany's hair behind her ears.

"I need a phone. NOW". Said Brittany much louder with authority in her voice.

"Hey, no need to get testy. Here, use mine". Said Puck as he threw Brittany his phone. Brittany quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Rachel's number. Brittany held the phone to her ear but all she got was the voice mail.

"Damn it". Said Brittany as she stood up and paced.

"Britt, you're scaring me, what's going on?". Asked Quinn. Brittany stopped and looked at everyone.

"I remember everything". Whispering Brittany.

"You remember what sweetie?". Asked Quinn.

"Jesse St. James. He's the one who attacked me".

**Well guys, there you go, there's the answer to the question. Maybe one or two chapters left. Stay tuned, read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Woah, hold up, you're telling me that St Jackass is the one who attacked you, who is also out right now with Rachel?". Asked Noah. Brittany nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Santana pulled Brittany into her lap and wiped away the tears.

"This is bullshit. We don't know where she is. That jerk has her. Chang's calling the police but I doubt they can do anything. We need to do something". Growled Noah as he stood up and paced.

"Does anyone know where they were going?". Asked Finn as he soon joined his best friend in pacing. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Wait, I remember Rach telling us that they were going to one of her favourite vegan restaurants, Le Renz or something". Said Quinn as she sat next to Brittany rubbing her back.

"Le Renzettio?". Asked Finn.

"Yes! That's the place". Said Quinn as she stood up and whisked out her phone to call the restaurant. After a few moments, Quinn hung up and turned to her friends.

"They said that a booking had been made for St James for two, and that they had just left". Said Quinn.

"Damnit!". Yelled Noah as he kicked the lounge.

"We're never going to find her". Cried Brittany even louder into Santana's neck.

/

"Rachel? Did you have a good evening?". Asked Jesse as he and Rachel strolled through the park arm in arm. There was no-one around on the secluded path that they were walking on.

"I did actually, it was nice. But I'm still worrying about Britt". Said Rachel as Jesse flinched.

"Yeah well, I'm sure she's fine". Replied Jesse. Rachel felt Jesse flinch. She then turned to the side and looked at Jesse's face.

"Why is there scratch marks on your face?". Asked Rachel. Jesse quickly out his hand to the side of his face.

"I ran into a tree, nothing to serious". Replied Jesse as they walked faster. Rachel pulled her arm out his grasp.

"That is not a tree scrape and you know it. I think I'm going to go home". Said Rachel as she walked the other way away from him.

"No, you're coming with me". Said Jesse as he walked briskly and grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her with me. Whilst they were walking down the path, Jesse pulling Rachel with him, Rachel made a revelation.

"It was you". Gasped Rachel as she pulled them to a stop.

"It was me what". Growled Jesse as he came to a stop face to face with Rachel.

"You attacked Brittany". Gasped Rachel as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"I did not. I always knew you were a drama queen". Scoffed Jesse.

"When I found Brittany, she told me that she scratched her assailant. You have the mark where she scratched them". Replied Rachel as she looked at Jesse.

"Why do you have to be so nosey?". Asked Jesse as he punched Rachel across the face. Rachel dropped to the ground spitting out blood, holding her left side of her face.

"I'm nosey because Brittany's one of my best friends". Replied Rachel.

"Wrong answer". Said Jesse as he kicked Rachel in the stomach. She gasped.

"Why.., why did you it?". Winced Rachel as she tried to breathe.

"Well, we both auditioned for a part in So You think you can dance? and they gave the part to her. Even tho I am a much better dancer. I was their second choice. I simply made sure I was their first choice. But she didn't die, because of you". Growled Jesse as he kicked Rachel again in the stomach. Rachel winced, gasping for breath once again.

"What about Sam? How does he come into all of this?". Asked Rachel spitting out blood.

"Sam? He has nothing to do with this. I sent him photos anonymously saying it was Quinn, and that I wanted Jewfro to see my art works. He's just an idiot who didn't second guess or recheck the email or check the photos or talk with Quinn". Replied Jesse as his fist connected with Rachel's face again, sending her head flying into the ground with a thud and scream erupting from Rachel's mouth.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?". Asked a voice in the distance as a light was shon in their direction.

"HELP ME!". Yelled Rachel. Jesse looked at the man running, and at Rachel.

"You will regret this". Growled Jesse as he ran into the trees. A patrol officer ran over to Rachel and dropped to his knees beside Rachel.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? What's your name?". Asked the patrol officer.

"My name is Rachel Berry, please call my home". Said Rachel as she passed out.

/

The New Directions club were sitting at Rachel's House anxious. They had called the police telling them about what they had found out. Shelby had arrived just under half an hour ago. Shelby was Rachel's guardian at the moment, due to the fact that her father's were out of town on business meetings. Just then, the home phone began to ring. The all looked at each other, before Shelby answered the phone.

"Hello Berry Residences". Said Shelby as she answered the phone. They looked and watched as they seen Shelby's cold, hard exterior break, knowing that something had happened.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly". Said Shelby as she hung up. They all sat there in silence waiting for Shelby to speak.

"Shelby?". Asked Brittany with tears in her eyes as she stood up and made her way over to Shelby. Shelby opened up her arms and Brittany launched herself into Shelby's arms. Shelby soothed Brittany down so she could explain the phone call.

"Are you okay sweetie?". Asked Shelby as she held Brittany on her lap. Brittany nodded her head.

"Okay, um, there's no easy way to say this, but, Rachel has been attacked. She is currently in surgery for internal bleeding. I don't know much, just that they were at the park and he attacked her, it also seems that during the attack, Rachel had hit a button on her phone and had recorded everything, including Jesse's confession as to what he did and why he did it". Said Shelby as she squeezed Brittany and stood up.

"I'm going to the hospital to wait for Rach, you're all welcome to come. But just acknowledge that they wont let anyone in who's not family members until tomorrow. I could say two or three of you are her sisters, but not all of you". Said Shelby as she slipped her jacket on. The new direction kids looked between each other deciding who would go. They finally settled on Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Brittany and Quinn could pass as sisters, and Santana could pass of as Rachel's sister. The quad drove off to the hospital in silence, with Noah promising to call Mr. Shue, and Shelby promising to call on news. All hoping to hear something good, but not everything ends with a happy ending.

**So there you guys, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy. Dont forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, just the story line.**

Beeep, beep, beep. That was the first thing I heard when I felt my senses. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just laid there with my eyes closed, trying to remember why this uncomfortable bed isn't mine, why my whole entire body hurts, why my left arm and right arm felt heavy and why I hear beeping, usually I wake up by my alarm clock ringing out Defying Gravity. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. The first thing my eyes took in was my ugly hospital gown, I looked to my left and seen mum holding my hand and lying on her arm on the bed, to my right however was Noah, holding my hand, laying on my arm. I sniffed, the events from last night came flooding back: Jesse, the attack, Brittany. I gasped. He's the one who hurt Brittany, I have to tell someone. I felt someone stirring on my left. I turned my head slowly and came face to face with Shelby.

"Hi mummy". I whispered hoarsely as I felt how dry my throat actually was. Shelby smiled and got up and grabbed a cup of water, before she slowly placed the straw at my lips so I drank, slow at first, but then sped up. She took the cup away from my lips and sighed, Shelby placed the cup down and sat back down, holding my hand.

"Oh baby, I was so worried". Whispered Mum as she held my hand to her lips and kissed it.

"What happened?". I asked.

"You don't remember?". Gasped Shelby.

"Oh no, I remember what happened, but how did I get here, in this hospital?". I asked as Mum squeezed my hand. She sighed in relief.

"Well, after Jesse attacked you and you screamed, a police officer was on patrol and he came rushing over, called 911 and stayed with you until the ambulance came. You were shivering, he gave you his jacket. The doctor told me that if the police officer hadn't of given you his jacket, you would have died from hyperthermia". Said Shelby tearfully as she wiped her tears. I smiled at mum, before my gaze shifted to Noah.

"How long has he been here?". I asked. Shelby smiled once again.

"He came in when Britt, San and Quinn went home". Said Mum. I looked at mum confused, when were they there? Shelby sensed my confusion before she continued.

"When we got the call that you had been brought into the hospital, San, Quinn and Brittany came with me. They were my daughters. We stayed here for awhile, and then Noah showed up demanding they show him to his girlfriend's room". Said Mum. I smiled, if Noah wanted to see me, he would do anything to see me.

"Mum, can I tell you something?". I asked as I looked down at my hands.

"Sure baby, what's up?". Asked Mum as she squeezed my hand offering me support.

"I think I'm falling in love with Noah". I whispered, un sure of mums reaction. Shelby laughed.

"Why are you laughing?". I asked, confused by mums reaction.

"Baby, Noah came in at about 1am this morning, he told me that he couldn't bear to lose you because he loves you and that you're his soul mate". Replied Mum. I sat there staring at Shelby, unsure as to what to say, but I didn't get a chance to say anything because I felt the hand Noah was holding being squeezed. I looked to Noah and seen his eyes flutter open, showing me his brown eyes.

"Rach? You're awake". Gasped Noah as he felt my eyes on him.

"Hey Noah". I whispered as he threw his arms around my neck. Shelby squeezed my hand and quietly slipped out of the room. I put both of arms around Noah, he slipped into my bed beside me and held me, by the looks of it thou, he didn't intend to let go any time soon.

"Rach, I need to tell you something". Said Noah as he released me from the hug.

"Okay, you have my undivided attention Noah". I said as I looked up at him. Noah sighed and took a deep breath in.

"After you and Finn broke up, we kissed, and I said it was a mistake? Well, I was wrong. I really like you Rach, and nothing we do will ever be a mistake. I love you Rach, I have from the moment I seen you, but too shy to say so. What I'm trying to say is, um, um". Mumbled Noah showing his nerves.

"Yes Noah?". I whispered, knowing what he was going to say, but I wasn't about to say anything because I wanted him to say it first.

"Will you be my girlfriend?". Whispered Noah. I smiled and sighed.

"I thought you'd never ask". I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and kissed him. We got so caught up in the moment, that we didn't hear Shelby enter the room; we however did hear her clear her throat. We broke the kiss and looked at Mum sheepishly, before giving her my 100 kilowatt smile.

"I see someone is feeling much better and that two someone's got something of their chests". Said Mum. Noah and I just smiled before he kissed my head and slipped out of my bed.

A few days later, I returned home to find my glee family sitting in my lounge room waiting for me. I walked through the front door to hear everyone scream, "Welcome Home". I smiled, my family was here. I walked further into the house being pulled into multiple hugs, before sitting down with Noah wrapping his arm around me.

"So you're okay?". Asked Santana who had an arm around Brittany. I smiled, Santana didn't always show her kind side, but to some people, she had to.

"I am. I still have two broken ribs, and they re-set my nose, but I'm going to be okay. I promise". I said as I looked around the room, looking at all of them, making them know I was fine.

"Sweetie, when's your dads coming home?". Asked Shelby as he handed me a bottle of water and my pills. I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with water.

"They were going to fly home the night of the attack, but I told them not to because I was going to stay with you until they got back". I replied smiling at mum. Shelby smiled.

"Okay sweetie". Replied Shelby as she kissed my head and went back into the kitchen. I sighed with relief, knowing that no matter what happened, I will always have people looking out to protect me.

"You haven't heard the bestest news yet have you?". Asked Brittany with a smile on her face.

"And what's that?". I asked, leaning back into Noah's arms.

"They caught Jesse". Replied Brittany with a smile. I looked around the room taking in everyone's expressions, they all held similar smiles. Someone actually had caught Jesse.

"How did it happen?". I asked confused. Santana looked at me confused.

"Puck didn't tell you?". Asked Santana. I shook my head.

"Tell me what?". I asked looking between the glee club members and Noah.

"He's the one who caught Jesse". Said Quinn with a smile.

"He did what now?". I asked, once again feeling confused. I looked at Noah demanding an answer with my eyes, he sighed.

"When we found out that you and Jesse left the restaurant, I ran out of the house. I was walking around when I realised that after your dates, you like to go for a walk in the park, I then went to the park, and seen the police officer run over to you, I would have ran over there as well, but I seen St Jerk running away. So I caught up to him, tackled him to the ground, the police then arrived. I went to see if you were still there, but the cop told me they took you to the hospital. So, I did my statement, and then they gave me a lift to the hospital". Replied Noah sitting there shrugging his shoulder as if it was nothing. I sniffled and wiped away the tears that began to fall from my eyes.

"You saved us, he can never hurt Britt and me again". I whispered as I turned my head into his shoulder.

"My hero".

**Okay guys, sorry about the late update. Read and review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I love it tho.**

It has been a few years since the attack, and I've recovered physically fully, but mentally I'm still recovering. My boyfriend Noah has been my rock, and my mum, she's been my saviour. A year after the attack, my dad's decided they wanted to move and they wanted me to go with them because they thought I could recover properly, but I couldn't leave my friends and Noah, I couldn't leave my mum. Mum and I then decided that I could live with her. Every night since the attack, I've been having nightmares, even five years afterwards, I'm still relieving the moment. The memories are slowly going away but the feeling is still there.

"Rach?". Asked a voice from behind me. I wiped away the silent tears that began to fall without my noticing. I turn around and came face to face with one of my best friends, Santana.

"Hey San, what's up?". I asked as I turned to face Santana, who stood before me in a long vibrant red dress, she looked stunning.

"I don't know if I can do this". Whispered Santana as she sat down next to me on the lounge.

"San, today is your wedding day, you have waited so long for this, and finally it's happening". I replied, knowing full well they truly did love each other.

"I know, but I feel weird". Replied Santana honestly. Since both of the attacks, Santana has become the person I know and love to everyone she knows, she even won Prom Queen because of her personality change.

"San, you need to listen to me". I said as I took Santana's hands in mine. "San, you love Brittany. You two started dating after my attack, because you realised that what happened to me, you can't have happen to her again, and then last year, when you proposed to Brittany this time last year, you finally got it through that cute little head of yours that Brittany was yours forever, the same as how you are hers. You two are made for each, you're both cut from the same cloth, and you two are meant to be together forever". I aid smiling through the happy tears I had on my cheeks. Santana smiled and through her arms around my neck.

"You are so right". She whispered as she hugged me.

"Of course I am, this is why I'm your bridesmaid". I replied. Today is the day Santana got married, and I, was her maid of honour, whilst Quinn, she's Brittany's. Today is the day that's going to change their lives forever.

/

"Britt, sweetie, are you okay?". I asked as I walked into Brittany's room where she was currently getting ready. Brittany turned around to face me, her wedding gown swishing behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine, how's San?". Asked Brittany as she fiddled with her fingers. I laughed, they were so much alike, weather they admit it or not.

"She's fine, she's like you at the moment". I replied smiling.

"What do you mean like me?". She asked as she sat down on the lounge. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well, you and Santana are both right now, feeling exactly the same thing I'm guessing. You love each other and you've waited so long for this, but you're scared to walk down the aisle". I replied smiling at Brittany whilst taking her hands in mine. Brittany just smiled at me.

"Britt, this is yours and Santana's day, it always will be, nothing will change that. Now, get up, so I can fix up your tear smudged make up, because you my dear, need to walk down the aisle momentarily". I replied with a smile as I stood up pulling Brittany up with me. I reapplied her make-up and finished just as Quinn told us it was time to go.

The three of us walked into that church smiling, us before Brittany. Looking at all of the people in this church, seeing our family, knowing that all of the years of heart ache was worth it.

The ceremony was passionate and romantic, everything that Santana and Brittany were hoping for, the married couple are dancing on the dance floor together, whilst I, sat on this chair holding my four year old sister as she slept, whilst our mother, was dancing on the floor with her husband, Mr. Shuester. Yes that's right, the Mr. Shue, my glee and Spanish teacher. I admit, when Mum told me her and Mr. Shue were dating, I almost fainted. Then she told me they were engaged, I did faint, because now, I have three fathers and one mother.

"Babe, do you want to do?". Asked Noah who was seated next o me.

"Noah, you know I want to, but Beth, is on my lap. You know? Your biological daughter?". I replied smiling at Noah.

"Well, that I can help with". Said Mum as she arrived out of no-where and held her arms out for her daughter. I smiled and handed my little sister over to my mum. Noah then held his hand out to me and led me to the dance floor, I felt Noah looking back but I didn't turn back to see what too. Noah led me to the dance floor and held me close, I smiled in contempt. I love Noah, and I love this moment in time, it feels so surreal.

"Rach, an I tell you something?". Asked Noah as he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, what's up?". I asked smiling as I leant closer to him.

"You know I love you right?". He asked. I smiled, of course I knew, he told me every day.

"Yes Noah, you tell me every day". I replied.

"Well, with your mums wedding, and now San's and Britt's, I have come to a realisation that I love you and I can't live the rest of my life without you in it, permanently. Rachel, you're my dream come true, you whip my ass if I don't do what you want, you make sure that I eat well, but most of all, you make me happy. Rach, what I'm trying to say is, Will you marry me?". Asked Noah as he pulled out a ring from his coat pocket and bent down on one knee.

"Here? You're asking me here? At our best friend's wedding?". I whispered frantically. I wanted to say yes, but I don't want to ruin their day.

"RACHEL. JUST SAY YES TO THE DAMN MAN. HE HASNT SHUT UP ABOUT IT". Yelled Brittany from where she stood with Santana. I looked around the room noticing everyone had their eyes on us, but more importantly, my family and friends were smiling at me. Those sneaky people knew exactly what was going on. I looked at my mother and seen her smiling, with tears running down her cheeks. She then smiled and nodded her head. I smiled and turned to Noah.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you".

**So, I didn't get very many reviews on the previous chapter, kinda yeah, um, not sure if this is my last chapter, I've got some ideas,, who wants a sequal?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guyssss;**

**The sequel to The Answer Exceeds the Amount of Questions is up.**

**It's called Ever After.**

**Read and review please;**

**Hope I haven't lost any loyal readers. Enjoy ladies and gents**


End file.
